


At the Devil's Knee by Delphi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Childhood, Drama, M/M, Master/Servant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Servants, Worship, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Jeeves is inspired very early in life by one hell of a butler.





	At the Devil's Knee by Delphi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Devil's Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225133) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



**Title** : At the Devil's Knee  
**Author** : Delphi  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Jeeves & Wooster/Black Butler  
**Character** : Jeeves, Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis (implied)  
**Rating** : teen  
**Warnings** : Adult/youth relationship (implied/projected), written for kink bingo prompt "worship"  
**Summary** : Jeeves is inspired very early in life by one hell of a butler.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225133)  
**Length** 0:09:32  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/At%20the%20Devil%27s%20Knee%20by%20Delphi.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
